


Miraculous Revelations

by KuRiSSu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Betrayal, Comedy, Dark, Death, Dom/sub, DomLadybug, DomMarinette, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Love/hate relationships, Lovers to enemies to lovers, More Kwami powers, Mystery, Slow Burn, Smut, SubAdrien, SubChatNoir, Tradegy, Violence, awe, one of them becomes a villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuRiSSu/pseuds/KuRiSSu
Summary: The story is set in motion 5 years after the events of the core story, times have changed for our heroes, whose personal and vigilante lives are faced with many trials and errors. I can't talk much about the plot itself because I wish for my readers to embrace it in the moment, those who decide to give it a shot won't be dissapointed, it's a personal promise from me, the author. These chronicles will be filled to the brim with mystery, action, romance, explicit smut and even a bit of horror. In this alternate depiction of the future you are given a well honed and imaginative tale of what the world of Miraculous Ladybug would look like under a more saturated, realistic tone. I hope everyone will find something they like in this fresh wave of idea filled piece, love you all and thank you for the support. Enjoy yourselves <3





	1. Confessions of a false prophet

**Chapter I**

**Confessions of a false prophet**

 

The skies were bleak and hazy on a cold autumn evening, dense clouds have already reached the peaks of the mighty Notre-dame and already half blocked vision of the eiffel tower. Swift was their passing throught the rough, breathtaking parisian air, carried by an ill wind murmuring what seemed ancient alien adages, however against it rose a silhouette seemingly embracing it's aggressive nature to his advantage, gaining haste and finding air pockets to breathe out of and stay conscious in this progressive nightmarish test of nature.

 

„Ugh, I can't believe I'm this dumb... If only I transformed into my neutral form, I could probably use my staff as a directional engine, at this rate I'll never get home.“  
Adrien thought to himself as the wide array of various winds were throwing him around and about. He was struggling to control his breathing properly, already feeling lightheaded from the thinness of the freezing, cold air as his aeronautical form was proving very useless in the current situation. Never have sailors of the world reached where they truly wanted using their sails on strong winds. He flew haphazardly and was frustrated at his inability to combat this nature born chaos, feeling helpless against the worthiest foe of all.

 

„Maybe if I direct myself downwards, I can probably reach an area where the wind will be weaker if it gets blocked by buildings... But then again, there's a high risk of actually slamming into one of them, not feeling like becoming my morning paté tonight, especially after such a convincing victory.“

  
Thinking was an absolute necessity in these dangerous moments, Adrien felt like his sassy side had finally gotten the better of him, disrupting his cognitive thinking patterns, however he still found time to crack a few puns even at a time like this. His aeronautical form consisted of hard leather, flying squirrel-like wings that spanned inbetween his extremities, their primary use was to make use of ongoing wind patterns in order to glide and sometimes fly across large distances. The form of his fated heroine was practically identical, however as she had the simplest of tools in her arsenal, her miraculous yoyo, she could easily control the direction in which she headed by hoisting onto nearby buildings.

The villain they faced this afternoon was dubbed „the Blower“, able to produce strong surges of attractive and repulsive energy, attracting and repelling targets at will, they found their air forms very useful in these situations as they were able to make use of their glider suits, abusing the surges to their advantage by aligning paralell to them, they couldnt get blown away or attracted so easily and enough time had passed inbetween the villains attacks that they could make use of the short window intervals which the villain had to use as resting periods until his energy came back. It definitely wasn't papillon's masterpiece, far from it Adrien thought as were most of his failed champions in recent times, wondering whether his and Ladybug's current experience and arsenal had grown so uncomparable to the villain's progressively deteriorating schemes. Suddenly a not so distant light flickered through the impenetrable fog in Adrien's frontal vision, he hadn't been sure where he was as the altitude he was fluttering on allowed him nearly zero visibility.

 

„Oh shit, oh no NO NO NO, Im too young, beautiful, smart and sexy to die young!! Wait, I already said young, AND SEXY, DID I MENTION IM FINGER LICKING TASTILY PASTILY?!“  
As he struggled to regain vision forcing his body in a downwards position, he shot out through the snowy dense clouds at uncontrollable, lightning speed, everything was suddenly clear and he realised the unfathomable scale of the Agreste mansion was laying right before his eyes. He thought fast and remembered a way to reduce his velocity, paralelling his body to face the giant Parisian fashion milestone head on.

„AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!“  
The scream escaped his lungs with unending power and volume, he lost his breath and turned aside barely escaping demise at the hands of one of the mansion's sharp, pointy roof lances. The lance cut through the kevlar-like fabric of his left hand glider wing, piercing through it, the momentum he had accumulated forced his body to swiftly return and shoved his back against the lance itself, creating an uncomfortable bone shattering noise. He couldn't scream anymore as all the air was pummeled out of the beat up cat, caught up in forces beyond his power to control. It would have been for the best he thought while trying to maintain consciousness, the only thing that could have worsened this night was the fate defining discovery of his identity by his father or one of his loyal followers.

 

„I can't help but think about other boys... Ahaha, not like you're thinking though, you filthy minded sex machine... Im thinking about the privileges of other guys, what do you think they're doing on a night like this? Probably dating, or having fun with friends eh? Possibly enjoying warm cocoa by their fireside while gaming or reading fanfiction about some vigilante or.. other.. IM THE ONLY DAMN STRAY CAT GETTING PUNISHED FOR MY GOOD DEEDS, I JUST WANT THIS TO GO AWAY ALREADY, WHEN AM I GONNA HAVE A TASTE OF THE LUSH LIFE?!“

  
Adrien was ofcourse reffering to his conformist desires, a universe where he could enjoy a simple, self branded lifestyle, one he could craft and mold into a happy dream like state. Many, if not all desired all that he had, they thought a life like his was the lush life he was reffering to. Money, power, looks, however to him, it all seemed like a devilish curse past down upon him from countless factors that shaped his existence whose weight was starting to get all the more uncarryable. Looking down into the blurred out colours of his lighthouse-esque home, he wondered if what lied beneath was his doom or in fact a fresh beginning to unshackle him from this responsibility ridden lifestyle, he felt as if in fact he was leading nine lives as cats are fantasticaly rumored to behold. His nature was always one of a sensitive, youthful soul, easily movable and refreshingly honest.

 

„No... There's a way, there must be. I'm gonna detransform soon though, I should reach out to my lady, she'll surely figure out a way to get my useless butt out of this pinch...“  
He reached for his communication device, trembling on the ruthless cold, barely able to move his fingers over it in an attempt to contact Ladybug while doing his best to combat hypothermia. It started lively buzzing while it displayed in high definition the only thing that could make him smile at a dire time like this, the face of his eternal love.

 

„Mmph... Haa?? Tikki, what is it?“

Marinette muffled through heavy sleep she embraced so brazenly in her warm flower ridden sheets, she layed completely immobilized from the events of an active, contentful, action packed day. The Dupain-Cheng chateau was one of the few homes from which a pleasant dim light radiated and attracted sights of many potential customers looking to fill their wholes, boasting a masterful skillset alongside it's cozy, inviting decor. The insides were booming with various, colorful scents, able to make even the grittiest of cynics and/or food critics drool their way to sure dehydration.

-„Marinette, it's Chat Noir, he's trying to reach you via buzzer, you should answer, it might be important!“

The little kwami zipped and zapped her way across the room in an instant, Marinette looked at her with an unsatisfied, grim look, wondering if kwami's actually ever sleep.

„WHAT DOES HE WANT NOW?! IM FINALLY TRYING TO CATCH SOME SLEEP!“

-„I don't know Marinette, I haven't answered yet.“

The kwami replied and placed the vibrating buzzer on her master's warm, soft covers.

 

„UGH! HE BETTER BE DYING!“

-„My lady, I'm dying...“

As soon as Marinette saw Chat Noir's lifeless expression, she hopped about her bed, hastily rubbing her half closed big blue eyes to get a better read on the situation, Chat Noir was barely visible as the camera on his buzzer faced the great beyond behind him, his features were only available for her viewing pleasure due to his ghastly white complexion, whiter than usual it seemed because of the impending cold.

„Chat Noir! Aren't you supposed to be home?! Where are you?!“

-„I was, I just thought.. I'd take a walk throught the night sky, the only thing I'm missing is my lady..“

-„What's that?“

-„YOU, my lady, you..“

-„Oh... Chat Noir you really don't know when to stop, your jokes aren't even passable, let alone at a time like this. Now stop it and tell me where you are!“  
Marinette argued with a slightly arrogant, but understandable nervous tone. She rushed across her room and opened a window in an attempt to wake herself with the fresh evening air. The window slammed open and tiny icicles began to reach her face and hands almost instantly, like bullets piercing into her strong hide. She quickly pushed against the wind and isolated her warm chambers from the outside terror once again.

 

„OH MERDE... You can't be serious.“

 

-„What do you think it's like for me hehe.. *cough... I thought that you'd save me my love but, I just realised I can't tell you where I am..“

 

-„Chat Noir, is this a joke?! Your life is obviously in danger, are you going to have me look for you like some dilly dallying... This isn't the time to be playing games.“

  
Then it struck her as to why, which gave his location away in an instant, she then knew that he was home, but apparently far from safe and sound.

„I wonder how Plagg's feeling right now, don't think he can hold out much longer as well.. Glad I didn't have to use Cataclysm on anything today, seeing as those short five minutes would literally dictate my total lifespan at this point... I can't seem to move my arms or legs very well and my back got injured when I hit the rooftop, its getting hard to form words, no, thoughts even at this point...“  
The latter part of his exposition was completely overshadowed by Marinette's deep thinking state, she managed to calm herself shortly after that rough wake up, as every Ladybug heroine beforehand, she was versatile to no end, able to face stressful situations head on while keeping it together was the consequential substance of all her previous triumphs.

 

„Chat Noir, I've got it! I know how to help you, keep yourself animated however you can! Help is on the way!“

 

-„Oh take your time my lady, this.. ruthless cold is really unforgiving, its giving me time to reflect on what a shitty person I am on so many accounts, I think I'll just warm myself on thy love to survive hehe.. Ugh, Im getting kind of dizzy though, swinging around like this.“  
Marinette rolled her eyes and swiped across her buzzer to enable another number to be input, she rushed over to her window and back, hastily pacing around her room as she waited for the receiver to pick up.

 

„Tikki, I really hope he's going to be alright... This is surely way more serious than he just made it out to be, stupid men, always chasing danger whenever they have a chance, expecting someone else to always clean up after.... Oh Alya, call Nino quickly, we don't have much time so listen carefully...“


	2. Some Days, Gods fall

**Chapter II**

**Some days, Gods fall**

 

„Nooroo, destransformation.“

 

Gabriel Agreste sat in his large, fine, leather plated office chair, it's height and width seemed gargantuan and the occupants of his mansion frequently wondered whether the actual mansion was built around the piece of furniture, as it seemed impossible to have been brought inside conventionally. He faced the outside world through the large middle window proving to be an observer's dream which made everything outside so tiny in comparison and ofcourse, available to his careful gaze. The Agreste master had been secretly transforming inside his constantly locked main study in order to discover new ways to shape his future creations, the shadowy visions he embraced provided to him by the power of the butterfly miraculous required infinite amounts of concentration and silence which were disturbingly interrupted by a strong noise coming from the exterior, spanning from the rooftops of his home, or so it seemed.

 

„...Master? Did you hear..?“

The kwami asked, surprised by Gabriel who prematurely decided to end their daily crafting session.

 

-„Nooroo, by which laws are you bound as my servant?“

 

-„Oh... By the old adage, master.. Uhm.. I haven't ever seen it myself, only fragments of it during my times in the long sleep before I was woke by you..“

 

-„Meaning, you're bound to me forever, until my passing, correct?“

 

-„Well.. yes.. Probably.. Im sorry.. My memory isn't very clear because I've been subjected to lots of sleeping time throught the ages.. I can hardly remember the first person to become my master, I know that he was someone to admire.. A true man of the world they called him, legend had it that he was a powerful man, one that united the world into the largest kingdom ever, I can't recall it clearly.. His friends and followers praised him, I remember many of them laughing and addressing him with respect.. Their euphoric faces still shine so brightly in my mind though... “

 

-„Genghis Khan...“

 

Agreste's expression was turning from elated to troubled every few tens of seconds as Nooroo was passing knowledge down on to him the best he could, at times, he yearned for the same praise and acknowledgement from his own close one's. In his mind he was doing something necessary to bring about ultimate happiness to himself and his son, saddened by the fact the world viewed him as an evil entity, ignorant to his true motive. He also became slightly frustrated with Nooroo's airheaded nature, recalling only moments of grace made Agreste wonder whether he was forcibly repressing some of the darkest time he spent with the great conquerer.

 

-„Im sorry, master?“

 

-„Nooroo, come closer, I have more to ask of you.“

Gabriel the self proclaimed archangel wasn't willing to allow any compassion or mercy to Nooroo, throught the years, his hearing had worsened along with other important qualities which he honed and upkept to the best of his ability.

 

-„Yes.. Master..“

In a brief feeling of misleading warmth from Agreste, Nooroo took upon himself to do something that would cross the boundary between master and slave, asking a question.

 

-„Once you finally succeed master, will you secretly disown me forever, so that I may rest up a while?“

 

Nooroo's past experience proved to show him him the true bliss of ignorance, forgetting and escaping into a dream like world fueled by positivity seemed much brighter to him than this gritty reality he was subjected to, if only for a while. He wanted to forget and cast away the things he has done, rather, the things he was forced to do. Deep down, he blamed himself almost evenly as his master, deeply saddened by the unforgivable evil they've cast upon this adolescent world. To Nooroo, it was like harming a child with constant trials and temptations, whose vigor was only maintained by those cut from the same cloth as him.

 

„Also if you could use your omniscient power to erase everyone's memory of the persona papillon, don't you believe it would be valuable to purify the heart's of the people and discard the consequential responsibilites you would have to face if ever found out? They might even overlap onto your kin, don't you believe it would be for the best... master?“

Nooroo got over-excited, the visions of an evilless world glistened in his imagination so vividly that he had if only for a while, completely ignored Agreste's unfathomable presence and position. A stream of cold electric sensations had punctured Nooroo's infrequent optimistic nature, as if a ghost past through him as he slowly but surely returned to face his master's gaze. Which to his surprise, from the usual unreadable, enormous expressional content Agreste boasted, bore a slight smile.

 

„Oh but Nooroo, that is not for me to decide...“

 

-„Um.. Its not.. master?“

 

-„Oh no, no, no...“

 

-„But you're my master.. master.. You can do whatever you wish with me!“

 

-„For now, until I wither away into memory, my dear acolyte...“

Nooroo was attempting to decode Agreste's multi-meaningful speech, so many thoughts had been running through his head. It was unnatural to hear words like these from the mighty papillon, it seemed almost surreal to comprehend the tone he was speaking in, slightly unnerving but holding true to their meaning, as they always have.

 

„After I leave this life Nooroo, things will be different for you, and everyone else for that matter, however, your battles will be far from over.“

Nooroo listened in grave disbelief, fighting the urge to look away from the seemingly peaceful but cold nature of Gabriel's gaze, he seemed different, one could almost say worn out, Gabriel closed his eyes and smiled for a brief moment, continuing his monologue.

 

„Im assured you'll do a marvellous job, and myself I see finally reaching my destined goal, in the afterlife.“

The pause of silence was too loud, the after effect of his words consoled Gabriel's soul and dismantled Nooroo's, who had forgotten that he's serving a flawed human being, in these moments the ever so omniscient wall of light and dark imagined around Agreste had slowly faded away, reminding Nooroo of his mortal nature. Gabriel felt at peace releasing and sharing the harsh truth that had been distracting his mind for some time.

 

-„Master... What.. must you mean?“

Nooroo asked with a nervously jittering voice, as he was infinitely confused facing a new form of his master's, it was different, almost refreshing, but what bothered Nooroo the most was the absence of evil intent or any type of conspiration against innocent souls, or was there?

 

-„Soon after Nooroo, you will belong to another, a disciple of mine which I will carefully instruct towards my original end goal of using this miraculous power. Because as you see, I'm not the man I once was, and the laws of nature have finally begun to take their promised toll on my body.“

They both pondered their thoughts for a while and after a strong wave of despair Nooroo felt at the beginning, he tried his best to avoid breaking down into a sorrowful reaction. He clenched his small kwami lips together and flew over to the window, turning his head sideways a bit in a futile attempt to clear his mind.

-„I cannot keep producing champions in this state, I will grow careless, inept, weak...  Im starting to realise that for a goal like this, I myself, am not going to be enough...While you on the other hand Nooroo, are timeless, you must embrace your destiny as you will live for all eternity and turn my dreams into a reality... In order to avoid destroying the papillon legacy and succeed in ressurecting her...

 

I will make an heir...“


End file.
